Anniversary Party for their Parents
by Jaden bly
Summary: Haou friends with Danny and Jamie Reagan
_Haou and Jaden Bly are 16 years old and they are having an Anniversary Party for their parents their names are Xander, and Serenity Bly._

 _At the party for his parents Haou Bly met this girl, her brother, and her brother boyfriend their names are Nunnally VI Trine, Lelouch VI Trine, and Suzaku Kururugi oh hi Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku oh hi there you are Serenity, Xander son Haou yes I am you are a beautiful young lady why thank you Haou you are welcome Nunnally where is your brother Jaden I don't know where he is oh hey Haou oh hey Jaden where were you I was talking with mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Aunt Serena, Uncle Sammy, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Severus, Aunt Narcissa, Grandma Rosemary, Danny, Linda, Sean, Jack, Erin, Jack Boyle, Nicki, Jamie, Frank, and Henry._

 _"Hey Haou yes Jaden, mom, dad wants to talk to you ok would you like to come with me Nunnally to talk with my parents yes I will come with you Haou to talk with your parents."_

 _"Hey Mom, Dad hey there Haou do you want to talk to me yes we do about what we want you to meet Harry, Draco, Blaise it's nice to meet you Haou it's nice to meet you guys too who is this oh this is my friends Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku oh hey Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally this is my parents their names are Serenity, Xander Bly it's nice to meet you Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku it's nice to meet you too Serenity, Xander."_

 _"Mom, Dad yes Haou can I talk to you, dad for a minute sure about what I want to date you do yes I do well me, and your father have to talk about it ok mom, dad what do you think Xander well Serenity we should let Haou date because he is 16 years old ok Haou yes mom, dad we will let you date you will yes thanks mom, dad you are the best you are welcome Haou."_

 _"Hey Nunnally yes Haou will you go out with me yes I will go out with you Haou you will yes I will where do you want to go Nunnally can we go to dinner, & a show yes we can thanks you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Haou yes Nunnally do you like to meet my parents sure I like you to meet your parents Nunnally ok Mom, Dad yes Nunnally who is this oh this is my boyfriend his name is Haou Bly oh hey Haou this is my parents their names are Marianne, and Arthur Trine it's nice to meet you Haou oh it's nice to meet you too Mr. & Mrs. Trine."_

 _"Hey Mom wear are you oh my god MOM! Are you ok no I am not ok mom I am going to get dad, Mukuro, Ciel yes Jaden what is wrong it is mom she fell down the stairs WHAT! Where is she over there oh my god let's get her to the Hospital ok Mukuro, Ciel, and Jaden yes dad can you find your brother Haou & bring him to the Hospital ok dad I will."_

 _"Hey Haou yes hey there Jaden what are you doing here dad ask me to bring you to the Hospital WHAT! Mom fell down the stairs is she ok we don't know dad, Mukuro, and Ciel is waiting for the doctor ok I have to go Haou yes Jaden you can bring your girlfriend with you I can yes you can."_

 _"Hey dad, Mukuro, and Ciel oh hey Jaden wear is your brother right here oh hey Haou, and Nunnally where were you Haou I was meeting Nunnally parents oh that's ok did the doctor come out let no they did not yes doctor how is my wife your wife is find but she will be in a cast ok can we see her yes you can hey Serenity oh hey Xander, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, Haou, and Nunnally how are you doing mom I am doing find but my leg hurts a little."_

 _"Hey Doctor yes Mr. Bly I have a question what is it when we go on vacation can Serenity still travel after bed rest yes she can still travel she will still have her cast on her leg still thanks doctor you are welcome Mr. Bly."_

 _"Hey Xander, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, and Haou oh hey there Reborn, and Tsuna where were you guys at we were at the Hospital WHAT! Where is Serenity she is right over there near Haou girlfriend Nunnally is she ok no she not ok her leg hurts what she fall the stairs oh hey Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna how are you feeling Serenity oh I am find that is good."_

 _"Hey Jaden yes oh hey Syrus how is your mother she is doing find I have to tell you something Jaden yes Syrus will you go out with me yes I will go out with you Syrus."_

 _"Hey Haou yes mom wear is your brother I don't know mom will you go look for your brother yes I can mom hey Jaden yes oh hey Haou, mom was looking for you she was yes she was ok come on Syrus ok Jaden hey mom oh hey Jaden, and Syrus."_

 _"Hey Nunnally yes oh hey Haou will you marry me yes I will marry you Haou we will tell our parents together ok I will call my parents to come over they will come over mom, dad, mother, and father yes Haou, Nunnally we have something to tell you guys what is it Nunnally, Haou we are getting marry wow that is great you are getting married yes we are getting marry."_

 _"Hey Haou yes Mrs. Trine is this your parents yes it is Mrs. & Mr. Trine I like you to meet my parents their names are Xander, Serenity Bly it's nice to meet you Mrs. & Mr. Trine oh it's nice to meet you guys too Xander, and Serenity."_

 _Haou, Nunnally got married & they went to Las Vegas for their honeymoon hey Haou yes Nunnally can we see the sights yes we can wow this place is so pretty yes it is pretty now can we go to the hotel yes we can Prince Haou, and Princess Nunnally your room is ready thanks you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Mom oh hey Haou, Nunnally welcome back home how was Las Vegas Haou, Nunnally it was beautiful mom hey Haou yes mom your brother Jaden has someone for you to meet what is it Jaden this is my boyfriend his name is Syrus Truesdale it's nice to meet you Syrus oh it's nice to meet you too Haou, and Nunnally."_

 _"Hey Nunnally yes Haou I have to go to the Satellite with my mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, and Syrus ok I will miss Haou I will miss you too Nunnally oh hey Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna yes Haou can you watch over Nunnally for me sure thing Haou thanks you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Xander, Serenity, Ciel, and Mukuro oh hey Crow what happened oh you mean Serenity leg yes oh she fell down the stairs what is she ok yes she is oh who is this oh this is Haou, Jaden, and Syrus oh my god this is Haou, and Jaden the have grown up oh it's nice to meet you Haou, Jaden, and Syrus oh it's nice to meet you too Crow."_

 _"Hey Haou yes oh hey there Crow are you married yes I am & I also bi could you tell me about your wife ok her name is Nunnally VI Trine wow that is so cool Haou yes Crow will you go out with me of Course I will go out with you Crow."_

 _"Hey Mom, Mukuro yes oh hey Haou, and Crow what is it Mom, Mukuro yes me, and Crow are dating that is great Haou I am so happy for you Haou thanks mom, and Mukuro you are welcome oh my god MOM! What is it Serenity my leg hurts ok Haou, Crow yes Mukuro I want you, and Crow to go get your father, and Ciel ok I will hold on Serenity they get Xander, and Ciel hey dad, Ciel yes oh hey Haou, and Crow what is wrong it is mom WHAT! Wear is she oh she is with Mukuro ok let's go."_

 _"Serenity are you ok no I am not ok Xander, Ciel what is it my leg hurts ok Haou wear is your mother painkillers medicine it is in her purse ok wear is your purse Serenity right here ok here is your medicine thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."_

 _"Dad, Ciel yes Haou me, and Crow are dating wow that's great we are so proud of you Haou thanks dad, and Ciel you are welcome Haou hey Haou yes mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel will you go find Jaden, and Syrus because we are going home yes I will mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel ok hey Jaden, and Syrus yes Haou it's time to leave to go home ok."_

 _"Hey Crow yes Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, and Ciel would you like to come with us yes I would like to come back with you guys here mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel ok ready to go back home yes we are Haou yes dad I want to tell you that Crow is coming with us all right thanks dad, mom, Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Nunnally, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna oh hey Haou you are back yes I am back Haou yes Nunnally I went to see Ishizu yes are you ok yes I am why did you see Ishizu I am pregnant you are yes I am that is great who is this oh this is Crow Hogan it's nice to meet you Crow oh it's nice to meet you too Nunnally oh Haou did tell me that you are married to him oh he did yes he did oh are you his boyfriend yes I am right Haou yes he is oh that is ok is it ok Nunnally yes it is Haou you are bi & that is ok thanks Nunnally you are welcome Haou."_

 _"Hey Haou, Nunnally yes Crow would you like to go to dinner, and a show yes we would love to go to dinner, and a show Crow wow that was a good dinner, and a good show I am glad you had a good time Haou, and Nunnally."_

 _"Hey guys oh hey there Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, and Ciel did you have fun on your date yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel you went to dinner, and a show yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel."_

 _"Hey Xander, and Serenity yes oh hey Crow do I have your blessing to ask Haou to married me yes you do have I blessing to ask our son to married you Crow thanks Xander, and Serenity you are welcome Crow oh hey Haou yes Crow I have to tell you something what is it Crow will you marry me yes I will marry you Crow oh my god one of my oldest son is getting married again."_

 _"Hey Haou yes oh hey Nunnally my water just broke what oh hey Crow yes Haou can you help me to take Nunnally to the Healing Chambers yes I can help you Haou hey Ishizu yes Prince Haou my wife water just broke ok will you put her on the bed ok Nunnally I want you to push it hurts I know it hurts ok your daughter is out ok Nunnally are you ok no I am not why I am dyeing WHAT! I was shot in the leg Ishizu yes Nunnally I want you to tell Haou, and Crow to name our daughter ok Nunnally & tell Haou I am so sorry for not telling him ok I will hey Haou yes Ishizu what is it your wife is dead WHAT! Is my daughter ok yes your daughter is find but your wife wants you, and Crow to name her & your wife say she is so sorry for not telling you ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan ok thanks you are welcome & sorry that's ok?"_

 _"Hey Haou yes oh hey Mom, Dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Lelouch, and Suzaku is this your daughter yes she is oh wear is your wife she is dead WHAT! She is gone yes she is so sorry Lelouch that is ok she is with our parents they die too yes they did sorry that is ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan that is so pretty name thanks you are welcome."_

 _Haou, Crow got married then they went on their honeymoon to Paris what do you want to see first Haou I want to see the Eiffel Tower ok we will see that ok Haou ok Crow thank you Crow for this awesome honeymoon you are welcome Haou oh hey Prince Haou yours, & your husband room is ready thank you Maria you are welcome when you go home say hi to your parents for me I will thanks Prince Haou you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Mom, Dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna oh hey Haou, and Crow did you have fun on your honeymoon yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna wear did you go for your honeymoon we went to Paris oh that where your father, and me went to Paris you did yes we did wow that's so cool Mom, and Dad hey mom, dad yes Haou, Maria said hi oh yes she was the one you help us in Paris thanks Haou you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Ciel yes oh hey Haou how is my daughter doing when I was gone she did ok thank you for watching her for me you are welcome hey Haou yes mom your brother Jaden have something to tell you yes Jaden, and Syrus what do you have to tell me I am going to have a baby WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am pregnant Haou wow that's great Jaden, and Syrus thanks Haou you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Serenity, Haou, and Jaden yes Xander I have to tell you guys something what is it Xander when Atemu, Kalin, Gilbert, and Jack was about to kidnapped you, Haou, and Jaden WHAT! You did not tell me about that I want to wait until Haou, and Jaden were 16 years old I am so sorry that I did not tell you sooner Serenity its ok Xander thanks for telling us you are welcome."_

 _"Hey mom yes Haou I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok mom hey Ishizu yes oh hey Queen Serenity my son Haou does not feel good ok I will check him over for you ok thanks Ishizu you are welcome oh hey there Serenity yes oh hey there Xander, and Crow wear is Haou oh he is in with Ishizu what is he ok no he said that he don't feel good we hope he is ok he is ok what is wrong with him nothing he is pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is hey Haou oh hey mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, and Crow you are pregnant yes I am pregnant that's great Haou thanks guys you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Crow yes Haou are you happy what oh yes I am Haou I am happy because I am going to be a father yes you are Crow."_

 _"Hey Xander, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, and Crow yes oh hey there Syrus what is wrong it is Jaden is in labor WHAT! We will be there ok Haou, Crow, Mukuro, Ciel, Xander, and Serenity."_

 _"Hey Jaden oh hey mom, dad, Haou, Crow, Mukuro, and Ciel what did you have Jaden, and Syrus we had a boy his name is Alphonso Truesdale wow that's so cool name Jaden, and Syrus thanks guys you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey Mukuro, and Ciel are you ok I don't know Mukuro, and Ciel do you want Ciel to go get Xander ok Ciel yes Mukuro will you go & get Xander yes I will get Xander oh hey Xander yes Ciel what is it Serenity want's you is she ok she said she don't know ok I will go see her Serenity yes Xander what is wrong I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok Serenity ok Xander."_

 _"Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Pharaoh what is it Serenity said she doesn't feel well ok I will check her over for you Pharaoh ok Ishizu ok Serenity what is wrong with me well nothing is wrong with you my queen you are pregnant WHAT! I am pregnant yes you are Serenity oh hey Ishizu how is she oh she is doing find she has to tell you something Xander, Mukuro, and Ciel ok hey Serenity oh hey Xander, Mukuro, and Ciel what do you have to tell us Serenity well I am pregnant WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that's great Serenity."_

 _"Wear is Haou he is outside of the Healing Chambers hey Haou yes dad are you ok no what is wrong Haou my water just broke dad WHAT! Your water just broke yes it did ok what is it Pharaoh my son water just broke I will go get Crow for you Haou thanks dad hey Serenity, Mukuro, and Ciel yes I want you to stay with Haou ok Serenity ok Xander hey Crow yes oh hey Xander wear is Haou he is in the Healing Chambers what his water just broke ok hey Haou oh hey Crow ok yours daughters are out what are their names their names are Savannah, and Sydney Hogan they are so cute Haou, and Crow thanks mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna oh hey there Haou, and Crow how are you doing Haou I am doing find Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna how is our nieces doing Haou, and Crow they are doing find Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna oh hey Jaden do you know that mom is pregnant again no she is pregnant wow that's great."_

 _"Hey Serenity, Xander yes oh hey Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Jaden, and Syrus congratulations guys thanks Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Jaden, and Syrus you are welcome do you know what you are having not let guys oh I do have a doctor appointment in a little bit so you can find out the genders yes we can Haou, Crow, Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Mukuro, and Ciel oh hey doctor oh hey Serenity, Xander you are here for your appointment to know the genders ok Serenity laid down on the bed ok doctor well you are having two daughters what we are having twins girls yes she is Xander that's great Serenity it is great Xander thanks doctor you are welcome."_

 _"Hey guys welcome back home mom, dad how was your doctor appointment it was good do you know the genders yes we do Haou, Crow, Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Mukuro, and Ciel she is pregnant with two girls wow mom, dad we get two sisters yes we are having twins that's great guys thanks you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, and Ciel how are you feeling I am feeling tired & my back is hurting me ok do you want us to go get Xander no I am find guys ok Serenity just let us know ok oh hey Ciel, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna yes Serenity can you guys go & get Xander, and Mukuro why my water just broke WHAT! Ok me, and Reborn will go & get Xander, and Mukuro while Tsuna stay with you Serenity ok hey Xander, and Mukuro yes Ciel, and Reborn what is wrong Serenity water just broke WHAT! Her water just broke yes it did ok guys let's take her to the Healing Chambers ok Xander, and Mukuro hey Ishizu yes Xander my wife water just broke ok put her on the bed ok Serenity I want you to push ok Serenity ok Ishizu ok yours daughters are out what are their names for their Birth Cerificate their names are Rini, and Dana Bly oh hey there Serenity oh hey Xander, Ciel, Mukuro, Haou, Crow, Jaden, Syrus, Uncle Tsuna, and Uncle Reborn they are so beautiful Serenity what did you name them Serenity I name them Rini, and Dana Bly wow those names are so cute for them Serenity thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."_

 _They all live with no fear of evil coming to get them._

 _"Hey Mom, and Dad yes oh hey there Haou, Jaden, and Syrus we want to go to school you do want to go to school yes we do ok guys you can go to school thanks mom, and dad you are welcome guys."_

 _"Hey Serenity, and Xander yes oh hey Ciel, and Mukuro the kids want to go to school yes they do it will be good for them yes we do think it is good for them thanks Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome Serenity, and Xander."_

 _The End of the Second Story_


End file.
